This invention relates generally to agricultural planting equipment and more particularly to a disc opener assembly for a seed planter.
This section of this document is intended to introduce various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention described and/or claimed below. This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Efficient crop growth requires that seed be planted in different manners that depend at least in part upon soil conditions, fertilizer employed, seed type and anticipated weather and sun exposure conditions. To this end, a seed planter trench opener disc must be capable of opening a seed trench to a selected depth and accurately placing seeds therein to assure that the seed is in proper contact with the soil.
Existing seed planters include various types of depth adjusting mechanisms to control trench depth. One particularly useful type of depth adjusting mechanism provides gauge wheels that, when in a depth adjusting position, have a bottom wheel surface that generally resides proximate and vertically above the bottom disc edge of an associated trenching opener disc. Here, the wheel travels along a field surface and therefore limits disc depth into the soil. In many cases a plurality of disc openers are each independently mounted to a support bar for towing behind a tractor or the like and a separate gauge wheel is mounted to each of the disc openers via an adjustable linkage mechanism so that the vertical height difference (hereinafter “the surface-edge difference”) between the bottom wheel surface and the bottom disc edge is adjustable. For instance, an exemplary disc-wheel configuration may be adjustable so that the surface-edge difference can be set to between one and five inches.
Unfortunately, most depth control mechanisms of the type described above have one or more shortcomings. For instance, some depth control mechanisms of the above type have poorly located depth adjustments that make it difficult for an operator to access the adjusting mechanism. Some adjusting mechanisms require an operator to use two hands to adjust disc depth and to assume awkward positions when performing adjustments. Other adjusting mechanisms utilize a threaded shaft which takes a large amount of time to adjust and which has a tendency to seize up due to rust or become bound up due to accumulation of field debris. Still other adjusting mechanisms utilize one or a plurality of nut and bolt pairs to facilitate adjustment—these mechanisms often require two hands and are time consuming to manipulate. Moreover, many mechanisms require a large number of complex components that require small tolerances, are relatively expensive to manufacture and assemble and are expensive to maintain and replace when damaged. Furthermore, some mechanisms are difficult to manipulate as the mechanical advantage afforded by the mechanism designs is less than optimal. In addition, at least some prior mechanisms have increased the width of an associated seeding row unit disadvantageously.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a seed planter disc opener assembly that provides a conveniently located depth control mechanism, that is operable via one hand, that requires minimal, simple and robust components and that is inexpensive to manufacture, assemble and maintain.